


imposter of my heart

by haeberries



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Among Us AU, Crack, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Just wanted to write something cute, Kinda, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, No Angst, Oblivious Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Rated T for language, as in the game, from Donghyuck's side, haechan is kinda petty, mentions of killing but only in the game, one sided enemies, petty revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeberries/pseuds/haeberries
Summary: When Donghyuck gets clowned in an online game by the player "Markly" and ends up being featured in the struggle tweets account, he becomes furious.But when he found out it's the same Mark Lee from his school who is coincidentally also Donghyuck's (self-proclaimed) enemy, he is determined to take revenge.[edited]
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 29
Kudos: 224





	1. kinda Donghyuck's pov

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D I'm back with a short fic hehe. How are y'all doing? I'm dying because of college, I guess writing is like a stress reliever for me and so here is this word dump... sjjsjjsdj idk if anyone will like it but I just felt like writing ^~^
> 
> Welp, idk maybe apparently everyone knows what among us is about. But if you don't lemme just say it's a mafia type game, if you become crewmate you do task and find who the imposter is and the imposter basically just kills. It's a really fun game. As someone who hates games lmaoo I still downloaded it because Haechan said he met a nctzen here but now I love this game. Also, some jokes during the game is taken from the actual among us struggle tweets from Twitter. 
> 
> Sjjsjsj I don't know if you will enjoy? I'm not that confident with this piece so constructive criticism is welcome <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Donghyuck gets clowned, he won't let anyone get away with it. Especially if its his arch nemesis!

<3

This one day Donghyuck was sick and decided to skip school. There was barely anything to do without his roommates around and also he wanted to play among us but all of his friends were at school so his only option was to play with strangers. Comfortably laying on his bed under the blankets, he went to play in a random code. He patiently waited for there to be ten players. However the last player to enter caught his eye. While all players had Korean names, this particular player had a English name saying 'Markly'. 

'What's a foreigner doing here...?' He thought and he wanted to ask but the game already started.

Donghyuck displayed a smug smile when he saw he was the impostor. If he had to admit, being the crewmate is boring. Especially he doesn't like doing the tasks anymore. And being the imposter he can just killed the other players and watch the others lose brain cells over trying to figure out who it was and Donghyuck had to admit, he was a pretty sneaky imposter.

As soon the game started he headed to the electrical and killed the red player and vented right away. He waited for someone to come and see it and report but almost 3 minutes passed and no one was there? 

'What the hell? Where is everyone?' He thought, annoyed. 

He got impatient and came out in a hurry that he didn't notice the very player Markly see right through him.

'Fuck.'

Donghyuck charged his yellow avatar to kill Markly but both had the same speed and it was impossible to catch him. It looked like a Tom and Jerry game until Markly successfully tapped the emergency meeting button. 

Markly: I saw haechan vent 

'Huh? This guy knows Korean?' Donghyuck said as he saw the player type in perfect Korean but that was not the time to think about that. He had to defend himself.

No.

He will have some fun now.

Tyong: where?  
Doie: you mean the yellow one?  
Haechan: what?  
Haechan: do you really think my phat juicy ass can pass through the vent?  
Swagboi: lmao what  
Markly: uh...  
Haechan: I'm hurt :(  
Yerim: what is going on lol  
Jaehyunie has voted. 9 remaining.  
Zeuswoo has voted. 8 remaining.  
Minamina has voted. 7 remaining.  
Doie has voted. 6 remaining.  
Tyong has voted. 5 remaining.  
Hammjisung has voted. 4 remaining.  
Yerim has voted. 3 remaining.  
Swagboi has voted. 2 remaining.  
Markly has voted. 1 remaining.

'Huh? They voted just like that?' His pressed his lips together and settled to vote for player Markly. 'This is why it's no fun playing with strangers.'

Haechan has voted. 0 remaining.

Donghyuck watched with bored eyes until the screened displayed that everyone had actually voted for him. 

'What?!?!'

He watched with wide eyes as his bright yellow avatar floated on the back space revealing 'Haechan was The Impostor.' and 'defeat' on the screen.

'They believed that Markly?!'

Donghyuck quickly pressed 'play again' because he just wanted to get his revenge on Markly. Call him petty but that's exactly what he is.

For the next 3 games Donghyuck was crewmate, Markly on the other hand was questionable... doing all his tasks diligently as he would get money from it. 

'Ugh! This is so boring!' Donghyuck headed to cafeteria and called emergency meeting. Just because. 

Markly: why?  
Haechan: Jaehyunie  
Minamina: is he sus?  
Jaehyunie: what did I do  
Haechan: I can tell just by your name you're handsome  
Haechan: ;)  
Zeuswoo: aww  
Jaehyunie: I have a boyfriend  
Yerim: damn  
Haechan: you guys are no fun :(  
Swagboi: lmaoo  
Markly: ...

Donghyuck clicked his tongue. 'Markly, you party popper!'

Haechan: mr Markly is a no jam  
Hammjisung: skskskakk true  
Yerim: Mark this guy doesn't even know you but knows that you're boring lmaoo  
Jaehyunie: Haechan are you psychic?  
Markly: it's not true :((  
Tyong: okay don't bully Mark too much  
Yerim: or he will cry  
Markly: nooooo

'Huh? Do they all know each other?' Donghyuck wanted to ask but suddenly the voting time ended. 'Oh wait, I forgot the vote!'

1, 2, 3 nope, 7 votes. He got 7 votes?! For what?! 

And that's how he became a ghost.

'What the actual- why did they vote me? I'm-' Donghyuck was furious. No one clowns him like that and gets away.

He went to grab the redbull can that was on his study table and drank it without even bothering to do the tasks in the game. Once that round was over, he quickly rejoined the game and typed out, 

Haechan: MORKLY YOU WILL PAY  
Markly: huh?  
Markly: what did I do?  
Hammjisung: mOrk  
Markly: shut up

Donghyuck left out a much evil laugh when he was chosen as impostor for the round. 

'Now, get ready mOrkly!'

No, there's no way Donghyuck could get his revenge. The most he could do is kill Markly and nothing else... still better than nothing...?

'Let me kill all of his friends first and then him!' Donghyuck furiously killed Doie in the electrical and Yerim in the lower engine. But when he killed Swagboi in the navigation room, Markly caught him on his act again. Donghyuck panicky, accidentally self reported himself.

Jaehyunie: where?  
Haechan: MORKLY YOU COCKBLOCKER  
Haechan: YOU ALWAYS INTERRUPT ME WHEN IM KILLING  
Minamina: Haechan is the impostor?  
Markly: I actually wasn't about to say Haechan was the impostor to keep the game going for a while  
Markly: but he just exposed himself...  
Hammjisung: lmaoo stoopid  
Zeuswoo: Hahahahah this is hilarious 

And just like that, Haechan was voted out. 

'Huh?' Donghyuck stared at his phone screen for a while which was showing 'defeat'. 'Did I just get clowned like that? What?'

It wasn't a loss at all, but Donghyuck preceded to act like he lost a big match neck to neck where he reached the final round. Him, just being the ever so dramatic, wanted tweeting about all it in Twitter as if he just got humiliated big time.

But he immediately got notifications from @amongus_struggle tweets. He liked that account a lot. Because people struggling in the game was funny. He himself submitted struggle screenshots that he took while playing with random people and also some of them being from Jaemin and Jeno too. 

Donghyuck smiled meekly, thinking seeing those tweets would make him feel better. But when he saw the screenshots, it looked familiar.

Because...

It was him.

The first picture being of that phat juicy ass joke, the second one being him jokingly flirting with Jaehyunie and the third one was him exposing himself. The caption being 'player Haechan was quite entertaining lmfao' 

'I- what the fuck??' He scrolled down the comments and already saw his friend's comments.

Nana @jaeminnie  
you are so bad at flirting bye I don't know you

Jeno @leejenooo  
it's weird seeing Hyuck being roasted instead of him roasting others lol

Renjunnie @injuniemoomin  
got you on tape huh 

Yangyang @yangX2  
lmfao finally you are are the one struggling @haechan66

Shotaro-chan @tarotaroshotaro  
Hyuckie...smh 

'The hell? Aren't these idiots supposed to be in class now?' Donghyuck looked scandalized. Now he won't let Markly get away from this. He will sure get to the bottom of this.

Hyuckie @haechan66  
WHOEVER SENT THIS I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR KNEECAPS 

Hyuckie @haechan66  
MARKLY GET READY MY YELLOW SPACESUIT GHOST WILL HAUNT YOU FOR LIFE

Hyuckie @haechan66  
IF I FIND YOU I'LL K WORD YOU LIKE THE IMPOSTOR 

To say Donghyuck was fuming was an understatement. It wasn't really that big of a deal but Donghyuck won't let this go easily. He threw his phone on the other side of the bed and breathed heavily for a second unit he got another notification. He quickly opened it and his eyes widened. 

Mark Lee @heymanitsmark  
replying to @haechan66  
huh? are you the Haechan we met in the game? 

'Mark Lee...? Markly? OH MY GOD IS THIS THE SAME PERSON??' without doing anything at first he immediately checked Mark's account.

'THIS IS THE SAME MARK LEE! THE SAME MARK LEE WHO- WHO-'

"REGECTED MY BASKETBALL CLUB APPLICATION!"

If anyone was beside Donghyuck, they could immediately tell that he would burst because of anger any moment. Not even bothering to reply to Mark, he just laid flat on his bed to think about the masterplan to get his revenge on said boy.

Next day...

"So you mean it's the same Mark Lee who didn't accept you in the basketball team? The same Mark Lee is is also the captain of the basketball club?" Renjun said. "What a small world huh?" 

"Yeah, not only Hyuck's reputation was ruined in Twitter but also it might potentially be ruined in school as well!" Yangyang said and smiled.

"The fuck are you smiling for?" Donghyuck growled but felt a hand softly patting his back. It was Jaemin but he had a bitter look in his face that confused him. 

"Hyuckie... I can't believe you." Jaemin said and frowned. "Now what's with you?" Donghyuck asked whose confusion turned into irritation in a moment. "Can't believe you flirted with a person who has a boyfriend. Deserved!" 

Even before Jaemin's smile could widen properly, Donghyuck caught him in a headlock and almost choked him while the other just watched Jaemin dying in the hand of his friend. 

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Donghyuck is up to no good." Jeno suddenly said and that spared Jaemin's life. "Donghyuck is gonna do something reckless now." 

"Yeah, I can feel it in my bones." Shotaro said quitely.

"Are you planning to take revenge now?" Renjun asked and crossed his arms.

'Damnit! How did they know?' Donghyuck clicked his tongue.

"Because if you're gonna do something to him, you shouldn't. Mark is a really good guy-" Jeno said and actually looked serious.

"He made fun of me and also he didn't let me join the basketball club!" Donghyuck pouted. 

"Shut up, he didn't make fun of you. You clowned yourself. And besides we know you wouldn't be even stand on the basketball court without being pushed off in a second." Yangyang scoffed.

Donghyuck frowned and folded his arms together, "Why are you two getting so defensive about him? Is your captain more important than your precious best friend?"

"Yes, because he is our captain and we know how much of a nice person he is." Jeno said nonchalantly. "And you're acting really childish now. He literally didn't do anything bad." 

"He did! He hurt my pride! Twice!" Donghyuck pouted again which he knows his friends couldn't ignore no matter how much they say they hate it. All five of his friends just face palmed collectively.

"What even do you want to do with him?" Renjun asked and sat on his seat as if he was tired of everything i.e. Donghyuck's bullshit. 

Donghyuck looked around for a while and then stopped to think if he really should tell it to them.

"Um..." he shielded both sides of his mouth and whispered, "I'm gonna take him on a date." 

"WHAT?!" 

"Shhh!" Donghyuck put his index finger on his lips, "and make it the worst dating experience for him that he gets traumatized and never goes on any date ever again." 

"I- Donghyuck is so questionable. Why are we friends with him?" Jeno sighed.

"Don't you just wanna take him in a date because maybe... you like him?" Jaemin smirked.

"Ew, what the fuck!" Donghyuck made a dramatic vomiting sound, "that's preposterous! Forbidden! He's literally my arch nemesis!" 

"Keep telling yourself that!" Renjun scoffed and Donghyuck glared draggers at him.

"But Hyuck, it's not a good idea! Mark is nice. I don't want to see him getting made fun of. Especially by you!" Jeno protested.

"Yeah and then people will say we are friends with a bully." Yangyang scoffed.

Donghyuck stopped moving for a moment. 'But what about my master plan...? I spent hours thinking about it...'

"Hey," Donghyuck had a guilty look on his face that his friends for a moment thought he would sabotage the revenge plan but they just rolled their eyes and Jeno gasped after hearing the next sentence, "so, what does Mark hate?" 

The group was absolutely silent, only the chattering of other students in the classroom was heard. 

Donghyuck cleared his throat for a moment, "I'll give you two my homemade brownies... and money too!" 

Jeno and Yangyang looked at eachother and then said, "Okay..." to which Donghyuck smiled and Shotaro face palmed. 

Donghyuck's smile dropped when he realised if his friends would give him to the kidnappers if they lulled them with money and food but it died down when Yangyang and Jeno started telling all about Mark's dislikes. 

~~~*~~~

"Jeno, Yangyang! You guys are late... huh?" Mark's word faded out his eyes caught a smiling Donghyuck behind the two boys. 

"Hello Mark!" Donghyuck really flashed the most charming smile he could muster. 

"Uh... hello?" Mark looked visibly confused and maybe a bit awkward as well. "What brings you here?" 

"Oh, I actually, uh, wanted to spend some time with you! Um! Maybe hangout!!" Donghyuck didn't understand for what grand reason he shouted, which he feels embarrassed about now. 

"Hangout? Why?" Donghyuck saw his two friends run away to the other side of the court while gagging. Now, Donghyuck really felt embarrassed and wanted to flee the mission right then and there but he kept chanting in his mind that the revenge will be sweet and he wouldn't get his peace of mind until it's done. 

Donghyuck took a deep breath before talking in a extremely soft voice. "I... I think you're really cool! I mean- I mean I see you sometimes playing," nope, that's a lie! Since the time Mark rejected his application, he made sure to never come around Mark that he almost forgot what he looks like. "And um?? I just wanna be your friend..." 

Mark didn't speak for some second that Donghyuck almost felt that Mark would reject him for the second time but then Mark awkwardly laughed and said, "Yeah, sure! I'm free after practice today so hoe does today sound?"

"Yes!! Great! Fantastic! See you later then!" and he proofed out of the court.

'That was so fucking embarrassing!!' Donghyuck sighed heavily. And then he gave a wicked smile. 'Just you wait now, MOrkly.'

~~~*~~~

After Donghyuck had successfully managed to flee from his extreme teasing session from his friends due to his embarrassing method of asking Mark out, he patiently (impatiently) waited for Mark outside the basketball court. At some point he started singing to the chorus of Walk you home that he didn't notice Mark when he came to him.

"Hey," Mark called out snapping Donghyuck, "I'm sorry, you had to wait..." Donghyuck noticed Mark's hair was visibly dripping wet. "Oh um, I just took a shower haha... you probably wouldn't want to be with me when I reek of sweat."

"Oh, yeah." Donghyuck chuckled. "That's good."

"So, what are we gonna do?" 

"Well, I guess we both are hungry. Should we go and eat somewhere?" Donghyuck beamed at him.

"Sure." 

"Mark hates ketchup." Yangyang's word rang in his mind.

'Now, if Mark really hates ketchup then he will suffer now.' Donghyuck laughing evilly in his mind.

Donghyuck took Mark in a nearby fast food store and Mark insisted for Donghyuck to order, which Donghyuck wanted anyways. If Mark was going to order, Donghyuck would have dipped everything in ketchup anyways. 

When Donghyuck came to Mark with an unhealthy amount of ketchup on fries and the burgers, Mark almost made a puking face.

"Huh? Is somethings wrong?" Donghyuck had the audacity to ask.

"That's... a lot of food..." Mark blurted out.

"Nonsense. You have practiced, now you must me really hungry. Eat!" Donghyuck demanded. 

"Yeah, okay..." Mark held up his burger, "Thanks for the food." and he took a bite.

'Huh?' Donghyuck made a confused face. 'But Jeno said Mark absolutely hates ketchup? He looks fine... did they lie to me? I swear I'll put salt and vinegar in their brownies-'

Then Mark coughed and made a disgusted face which Donghyuck caught from the corner of his eyes.

'Forget it, he looks constipated.' Donghyuck almost felt bad. Mark even refused to eat the fries saying he was just full and Donghyuck didn't force him this time. 

"Can we go to the amusement park now?" Donghyuck said excitedly as they exited the fast food place. 

"Amusement park? Why?!" Mark questioned a bit too loudly.

"C'mon, it's gonna be fun! I really wanted to go there but my stupid friends are always busy doing literally nothing." Donghyuck scoffed. Then he turned to Mark with pleading eyes, "please?" 

And who was Mark to say no to those eyes?

"Mark is afraid of heights." Jeno words now rang in his ears.

"The rollercoster?" Mark almost yelled.

"Yes!!" Donghyuck screamed, "what's wrong? Are you scared?" he intentionally made a teasing face and wiggled his eyebrows.

"N-no!" Mark choked on his words. It was clear Mark was afraid but then he insisted they should go ride it.

'Well Mr. Mark himself wants to ride it, it's not my fault if he ends up being even more traumatized.' He rolled his eyes.

Donghyuck felt Mark shaking that he felt kind of bad but is again reminded of his revenge. 'No... this doesn't feel right... but he also didn't let me join the basketball club! Serves him right!' Still he felt overwhelming guilt. When Donghyuck considered to sabotage this part of the plan and go into other less scarier rides, it was already too late. The rollercoster had already started.

Donghyuck grabbed Mark's hand quite tightly and screamed when the rollercoster went down. Mark looked like he lost his senses.

When they got down, Mark had to run to the bathroom for puking and when he came out and apologized to Donghyuck, he actually felt guilty. Donghyuck insisted to go to the other rides like the cup spinning ride, horse ride, hit a mole game and stuff like those and Mark was actually happy with those. 

"Ah, that was fun right?" Donghyuck asked, taking a bite from the pink cotton candy in his hands.

"Yes, it was. The rollercoster was kinda whack but everything else was really fun." Mark laughed. 

"I am kinda alone in my dorm today, would you like to come and stay for a while?" Donghyuck really was alone for that day because Jaemin and Yangyang decided to crash at the other three's room as per as Donghyuck's humble request.

"Oh, um, sure? I guess." Mark muttered.

"Great! There's something I need your help with!" 

"Mark absolutely hates science." Jeno said as if it was top secret. Mark was one of the top students of his year so it kind of surprised Donghyuck of how he was able to do so well in a subject he hates. Donghyuck knows. Because he hates science too.

Donghyuck politely told Mark to sit in the bed as he threw his bags on the other end of the room, knocking out a small figure. Mark was about to put it back on the self but Donghyuck threw the big fat physics book on Mark's bed. 

"H-huh?" Mark stuttered. 

"Teach me all about pressure," Donghyuck said in a rather suggestive tone, "this chapter is really hard. And boring!" he noticed Mark's tips of ears going red.

"Yeah, t-true," 

"So, can you teach me in a more interesting way." Donghyuck said leaning closer to Mark who looked nervous by that point.

"I-I don't know... how do I do that? Physics is just really boring..." Mark and leaned back. 

"Yeah," Donghyuck raised an eyebrow seeing Mark getting away from him.

Mark actually spent a good ten minutes to only explain what pressure meant, but he himself was confused about his own sentences. Donghyuck just didn't pay attention to his words. He just subtly kept looking at Mark. 

'He's kinda cute...' Donghyuck got surprised by his own thoughts. 'No no no no no, what?? He's my nemesis! He's not cute. He looks like a weird seagull! Ugh, snap out of it!' He shook his head.

"And it's unit is Pascal but it also another unit... huh, what was it again? Nm... something. Ugh!" Mark scratched his head. "Huh, you okay?" Mark asked as he saw Donghyuck frowning.

"Y-yeah..." Donghyuck nervously chuckled. 

"Well, I kinda wanted to ask something..." Donghyuck just raised his eyebrows as if to ask him 'what?'

"Was it you who I played with in among us?" Mark mumbled, looking carefully at Donghyuck first then he looked away, "yesterday..."

Oh fuck, he knows?? 

"How did you know it was me? Are you Mark-ly?" Donghyuck asked, even though he very well knows the answer.

"Yeah," Mark chuckled, "you threatened to kill me if you found me. Wait, k word means kill, right?

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, "Yeah..."

Mark laughed nervously, "...It's a small world, how we played yesterday together in a random code and now we are here..." 

The silence that followed was awkward. But before both of them could break it, it was interrupted but Mark's growling stomach. Suddenly there was no difference between Mark and a tomato.

"You're hungry right? You didn't really eat that much in that store..." Donghyuck almost looked worried. Before Mark could say no, the younger already got up and said, "Wait here, let me bring you something to eat." and slammed the door.

Donghyuck started to dig inside his fridge to find something, ignoring the weird feeling bubbling inside him. Curse Jaemin and Yangyang for not leaving any edible. Donghyuck wasn't in the mood to cook.

He put his hands on hips and sighed.

'Maybe Mark would like to eat instant noodles?' Donghyuck rushed to open the cabinet... to find it empty. 'What the fuck. Is this why they went to the other room to feast and not because I requested? Knew it, them listening to me without protest was too good to be true.'

He unconsciously opened the deep freezer, not knowing he actually didn't check it before. He frowned but it disappeared as soon as he saw a small part of a watermelon inside.

"The fuck? Why did they keep the watermelon in the deep freezer? It's ice now..." Jaemin and Yangyang probably wouldn't see the light next time they come to their room.

Donghyuck turned on the stove and kept the watermelon beside it, waiting for it to cool down enough to be able to cut it. He was tapping his foot on the floor impatiently hold a knife and got a bit startled when he heard a voice call him,

"Donghyuck..." 

"What are you doing here?"

Mark's eye narrowed seeing the... peculiar scene in front of him. Donghyuck with a big ass kitchen knife on his hand with a watermelon chilling beside the high flame on the stove. If Mark didn't know better, he would have ran from there thinking Donghyuck was a serial killer or something.

"Ah," Mark eyes shifted and his hand behind him, "you were taking too long, I thought if something happened..."

Donghyuck sighed and rolled his eyes, "My dumbass roommate put the watermelon in the deep freezer and it turned into fucking ice now." he poked it a bit, "Its turning softer though. I hope you like watermelons? Because I don't actually have anything else to eat..."

"Nah, it's fine. I love watermelons." Mark smiled brightly and Donghyuck thought it was really cute. "It's my favorite."

"Oh... then that's great!" he grabbed the watermelon, ready to cut it, "I think this bad boy is ready to be eaten now." 

Donghyuck was just cutting it when he couldn't anymore. The watermelon was soft from the outside but still hard inside. 

"Do you need help?" Mark approached him when he saw the other boy struggling, "Let me cut it." 

Donghyuck didn't even look at him and processed to put on more pressure, "No, it's fine-" he stopped abruptly when another hand was holding his own. 

"Give me the knife, I can do it." Mark said. 'Shit, he's too close...' Donghyuck's mind started being fuzzy for some reason. 

"Are you indirectly saying I'm weak?" Donghyuck pouted. 

"N-no, I just want to help you." Mark stammered blushed furiously when he saw he was holding the younger's hand, maybe he didn't realise he did that at all.

"Go away, I can do it myself." Donghyuck puffed his cheeks and almost put all his weight on the knife to cut the watermelon and it worked! "See, I did it!" he smiled like he accomplished something really big and Mark just smiled back and nodded.

They just chatted while eating watermelons for the next 30 minutes. Donghyuck almost forgot about the revenge he heard the door knock.

"I think it's your roommates?" Mark asked as he looked at the time on his phone. "Ah, dang it's almost 9..." He looked all confused at Donghyuck when he saw the younger just put his palm on his face and looked unamused.

"Aren't you gonna... open the door?" 

"Let those dumbasses stay in there for a while. Punishment for eating all the food that existed here." Donghyuck didn't open the door until Jaemin and Yangyang were almost barging on the door.

"Imma head out now too." Mark said as he got up and took the bag on his back. 

"Really? You can stay a bit more. Yangyang would probably want you too." Donghyuck said although he didn't know if Yangyang would, he just wanted Mark to stay in there for some more time.

Wait-

Now now now...

'WHY DO I WANT HIM NOW!?!?! NO NO NO. I DID TAKE MY REVENGE, DIDNT I? THEN WHY DO I WANT HIM TO STAY MORE?' Donghyuck touched his cheeks and they felt unexpectedly warm. He couldn't blame the heat since the room was air conditioned. 'MAYBE... I JUST REALLY WANT TO BE HIS FRIEND NOW. YEAH. HE'S NOT THE ASSHOLE I THOUGHT HE WAS. AND WE BOTH WATCH STRANGER THINGS. I GUESS THAT'S WHY WE BONDED SO WELL!! YES, THAT'S IT! WHAT ELSE COULD IT-'

"Donghyuck... are you okay?" Mark asked, clearly looking very confused and also scared thinking the door might break any moment.

Said boy paused for a moment and without glancing at the older, he immediately rushed to open the door. He turned the knock and immediately was greeted by a, "What the fuck, Hyuck? Why weren't you- oh, hey Mark!"

"Hey!" Mark kind of saved Donghyuck from the yelling. "Well, I'm just returning to my dorm now. See ya!" 

"Yeah, see ya captain!" Yangyang said as he and Jaemin both entered the room, not before jabbing Donghyuck in the stomach and leaving the two boys in front of the door.

"I... I had fun today!" Donghyuck bursted all of a sudden just when Mark was about to step his foot out of the door. He abruptly stopped and looked at him for a while. Realising he has been quite too long for comfort, Mark blurted out, "Y-yeah. Of course! I had fun too." 

Donghyuck smiled but then puffed his cheeks and folder his arms, "And you promised! We are gonna watch stranger things together when season 4 comes out, okay?" 

Mark chuckled at the younger's cuteness and ruffled his hair, "Sure!" 

Donghyuck would not admit this, even to himself, but Mark looked very attractive. His ears turned pink and Donghyuck prayed to the dear God that Mark didn't notice it. He pushed his hand from his head and said, "Stop, you're messing up my hair!" 

Mark stopped but without thinking he laughed and said, "You're really cute, Donghyuck." but when he saw said boy's cheek catching flames, he was sure his own did the same.

Mark quickly took a turn and ran to the stair's direction muttering a quiet, "Good night." 

"Yeah... good night..." Donghyuck wispered, questioning the increasing rate of his heartbeat. He was startled out of his thoughts when Jaemin said, "What were you two doing that the door took so long to open?" followed by Yangyang's mimicry of Mark's "you're really cute, Donghyuck." and both of them wiggled their eyebrows.

Donghyuck's panicky expression from before turned into a dark one as he said in a deep voice, "Where. Are. All. The. Food?" 

That made the two shut up and not dare to speak to Donghyuck for the night.

~~~*~~~

"I'm telling you, Mark has a legit crush on you." Yangyang said excitedly as if he didn't say the say thing already theree times before.

"Shut up, we literally just hung out once-" Donghyuck was actually getting irritated like hell with all that commotion. He did like Mark, as a friend of course.

But if Mark really liked him, it would be like cherry on top for his revenge if he rejects him. But he wouldn't do that, that's cruel as hell. He already made him do stuff he hates and Donghyuck actually felt guilty about that. He wholeheartedly wanted to apologise (nah, he doesn't have the courage to say that all that was for a petty revenge) or at least the get back to him. Donghyuck thoughts were interrupted by Jaemin's next words.

"He said you're really cute, what else could it mean?? He finds you cute!!" Jaemin screamed, attracting their classmates' attention to him.

"Shut up! You are saying that as if him finding me cute is some kind of sin. I'm cute, what else is he supposed to think? Everyone would say that." Donghyuck looked absolutely scandalised. And Jaemin just rolled his eyes.

"But in practice today, he was literally looking everywhere else. He is usually extremely focused. He was probably looking for you." Yangyang pointed his fingers at Donghyuck and he just squinted his eyes.

"So Mark might have a crush on Hyuck?" Renjun calmly said. "Let's set them up."

"Hello?? I'm literally here. Are you really-" 

"Listen, Mark's nice. We all know it, now even you know it. If we make you guys go on dates, maybe you will 'realise' that maybe you like him too. And you will get a nice boyfriend. You will owe us for life." Renjun smirked.

"You only-" and the ringing bell cut off Donghyuck's words. He was for the first time happy that a class started instead of ending.

Donghyuck couldn't focus at all for the whole class. He did feel kinda weird with Mark. But in the end he shrugged it off as 'feeling shy because he's a new friend'.

"I asked Dejun if we could play among us with them." Renjun said as he took out his phone. Currently they were all camped in Jeno's room and decided to play among us because there was nothing else to do. (Well, homework... but who cares?) 

"Dejun who?" 

"Mark's friends. They are in the basketball team too. And also Yukhei and Hendery." Yangyang said as he took out his phone too. "There are four of them and six of us. Perfect amount of players. Oh, Dejun sent the code." 

They started playing and it was quite for a while until Renjun chirps in, "I kinda wanna see Mark end up Hyuck in the struggle account again."

"Nah, you won't catch me slipping twice." Donghyuck scoffed. 

Donghyuck wasn't imposter first game, so he just ran around and also got voted off for no reason because his friends just wanted to make him a ghost. Second gaem he still wasn't imposter but Mark got killed right off the bat and then Donghyuck got killed. 

[ghost chat]  
Markly: stop it dude  
Lucas: when are you telling him?  
Markly: never maybe  
Lucas: stop being a wimp  
Haechan: Mark is a wimp wbk but what did he do now?  
Markly: Donghyuck!?!?  
Haechan: the one and only!  
Markly: how much chat did you see??  
Haechan: from stop it dude  
Haechan: why?  
Lucas: lmaoo 

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. 'What is this about?' His confusion got more when Mark did not reply at all.

Third game Donghyuck was imposter. And very much coincidentally Mark saw him killing Hendery. 

'NOOOOOO! Not again!'

Donghyuck immediately reported and said-

Haechan: it's mork  
Haechan: 100 percent it's mork  
Haechan: I've seen with my own beautiful eyes  
Xiaojun: Mark it's you?  
Renjun: lol looks like Mark screwed up  
Mark: ah well you caught me I guess 

And that's how everyone voted for Mark but turned out he was not the imposter.

"Wait, Mark's not the imposter..." Jeno said and raised his eyebrows while ther other's looked at him. "Hyuckie, do you need glasses?" Jaemin mocked him but all that was going on in the boy's head was why did Mark say it was him. Donghyuck just wanted to get on Mark's nerves by blaming him but Mark just accepted. 'That's weird...'

"Hello!! Earth to Lee Donghyuck!!" Yangyang yelled snapping the boy out of his uncertain thoughts. "You are the imposter, aren't you?"

"Yeah, well, whatever." Donghyuck usually would put up a fight, stating about ten reasons why he is not the imposter even when he is. But this... he wasn't in the mood so surrendered immediately and crewmates won the round.

Next round, he again didn't become imposter. He absent-mindedly did the tasks. To be honest, he actually wasn't having fun. With all those thoughts about Mark in his head, he really couldn't focus like he usually does.

When Renjun's dead body was found and Shotaro reported it, everyone quickly responded where they were, except Mark. 

"What happened to Mark?" Renjun pouted. "He saw who killed me, why isn't he saying anything."

"So who was the killer? We will say it." Yangyang nudged him but Renjun pushed him away. "No, that'd be cheating."

Ignoring the bickering of his friends, Donghyuck swiftly typed out.

Haechan: mork where were you? 

A good 10 seconds passed before he finally answered. Donghyuck's half lidded tired eyes shot open when he saw the answer wasn't clearly the answer of Donghyuck's question. It was most probably the most unexpected thing he thought he'd see.

Markly: Donghyuck I like you 

'H-huh!?!?' Donghyuck's puzzled mind fused for a minute while his friends rather created a huge commotion. 

"What the actual fuck??" Jaemin screamed which was probably heard by everyone else in the dorm. 

"Dude, did he just confess to you from the among us server??" Yangyang yelled out. 

"This is so cute and weird at the same time." Jeno whispered to Shotaro whose eyes was still wide open like saucers.

"Was this a planned confession?? Oh my god, did they want to play with us for this??" Renjun was screaming like a excited fangirl.

"Hyuckie!" Jaemin aggressively shook the boy with all his strength and he apparently came to his senses, "You got confessed!! Oh my god, never imagined you would get a boyfriend before me!!" 

"S-shut up." Donghyuck cheeks got bright red as he shoved off Jaemin or else he could have dislocated his neck joint. "What's happening, I don't understand." 

"Mark confessed to you, duh. What part-" 

And then a beep sound came out from all of their phone showing a small text, 

'Markly left the game.'

"He left!" Yangyang laughed out loud, "Oh my god, he is probably gay panicking so hard right now. Kinda wanna see his face." And the rest of them laughed at the boy's words except Donghyuck who was having an existential crisis.

"Wait, Hyuck you should talk to him." Jeno said quickly as he was going through his contacts in a hurry, "Here, I have his number." 

"No..." he said quietly.

"W-why not? You are one step away from getting a boyfriend. Don't let him wait. Poor boy is probably dying out of embarrassment now." Jaemin said in a soft voice as he sat beside the boy and patted his back. The others calmed down relatively and let silence take over for a while. 

"It's just..." Donghyuck pressed both of his palm on his burning cheeks, "let me process it... I don't really know how I feel though..." 

"Hyuck... It's fine." Shotaro said and smiled.

"Yeah, take your sweet time. Mark will probably understand." Jeno and ruffled his hair . Everyone else in the room gave him a reassuring smile.

"But imagine... when they actually become boyfriends and does those couple-y things in front of us-" Donghyuck shoved Renjun so hard that the small boy fell of the bed. "Ew!"

"Shut up!" came the muffled scream from Donghyuck's mouth when he buried his face on the pillow. The others just laughed at Donghyuck's shyness.

Mark on the other hand though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how was it? Please let me know :D I'll post the next chapter soon. Everybody, adios!


	2. Kinda Mark's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's existential crisis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :3 it was supposed to be a one chapter thing but then it seemed incomplete. So I just wrote it. Idk... Hope you like it?

<3 

'What the fuck...'

"Mark, what was that??" he heard his friends yelling although the screams in his mind was much louder.

'What have I done, damnit!'

"Mark, bro, you okay??" Yukhei's words finally hit him when the boy violently shook his shoulder. "Did you seriously just do... that?" 

"Fuck." he finally screamed. Then he smashed his face in the pillow and muffled screams came out. "I'll never be able to face him again. I can't. I'm such a dumbass. Jesus, this is so dang embarrassing." 

"Yeah, you have reached a new low." 

Mark looked up, tears visible at the corner of his eyes. "Dude, please just bury me 6 feet under the ground now. I really can't do this anymore." 

"Why are you so worked up? You like him and you confessed... I think that was brave of you, Mark-" Hendery got interrupted with Mark's screams again. 

"No! You don't understand! I didn't want to confess! Not now! Not ever!" 

"You literally just did it-" and the room erupted with loud laughter. Mark's face bloomed into a new shade of red.

"About that... it was just an accident-" Mark couldn't handle it anymore, his face was a visual representation of embarrassment and panic.

"DUDE, HOW THE FUCK DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY CONFESS TO SOMEONE THROUGH TEXTS??" Rip logic.

"I-I don't know? Donghyuck was all in my mind that time... I just- I don't even know when I typed that. Probably unconsciously?? And then accidentally sent it by accidentally tapping on the send button. God, I hate myself now." Mark looked like he was in the verge of crying any moment now.

The room was silent for a while, probably because it took some minutes for everyone to process Mark's dumbassery.

"Gosh, sometimes I wonder why am I friends with a loser like Mark." Dejun sighed. 

"What do I do now? How do I live through this?" 

Dejun nonetheless patted him on the back, comforting him. "It's fine... I guess... accidents happens, ya know-"

"But this? I can't face him anymore." the others felt bad at Mark's vulnerability. 

"It's fine, Mark. Look at the bright side. You successfully confessed to him... even it was kinda half assed." Hendery nudged on Yukhei's ribs and he let out an yelp. "At least Donghyuck now knows you like him. Worse that could happen in he spits on you and then rejects you-ow!" another jab on his ribs but much more stronger this time.

"Shut up, Mark is already going through a crisis. Don't say stuff like that. And Mark," Dejun looks that said boy with soft eyes, "Donghyuck wouldn't spit on you if that's what you think..."

"But he would reject me, right?" Mark cupped his own face on his clammy hands and eyes looking at the floor the whole time. 

Hendery came forward and wiped off the sweat with his shirt that formed on Mark's forehead. "Mark, you know everything in life doesn't go the way you want to. But still, you need to take risk. Anything could happen. Yeah, he might reject you. Or maybe he might like you back too. Who knows? But getting to know his answer is better than pining from afar, right?"

The three boys looked at him with wide eyes, Mark's eyes finally meeting something other than the wooden floor. "What?" 

"Nothing... you just said something so beautiful..." Yukhei voice faded out. "But as Hendery said, it's fine. Better than just looking at him like a stalker-"

"Shut up, I'm not a stalker!" Mark scoffed 

"The redness on your cheeks says otherwise." Yukhei wiggled his eyebrows teasingly while the others laughed and Mark was fuming.

"But you're gonna talk to him tomorrow, okay?" Hendery said. Mark tensed, all of them could feel it. They knew Mark would probably make up an excuse to not even go to school tomorrow.

"Absolutely not-" 

"Donghyuck's friends also witnessed your tomfoolery. Even if you ignore Donghyuck with your life, his friends will haunt you." Dejun reasoned and crossed his arms.

"Aren't two of them in your team, captain?" Yukhei again said teasingly and got shoved off from the bed by Mark. 

"I'm gonna stay here tomorrow. Call in as sick-" Mark babbled. He swore he heard Yukhei say, "what a loser!" and Dejun roll his eyes. "I can't face him tomorrow. Just- I just need to get my thoughts together. Mentally prepare myself for getting rejected and getting those glares from Donghyuck everytime he sees me because I'm sure as hell he hates my guts now." 

"I give up." Hendery said as he lazily brought up his hands in the surrender motion.

If Mark was staring at the ceiling absentmindedly even though usually would study or watch Netflix in that time, they didn't say anything and let Mark wander off to his thoughts for the rest of the night.

Next day...

Mark actually slept in real late to think about stuff that he even forgot what he was thinking the whole night. He abruptly woke up when he heard loud knocks from the door. Still he kept tucked in the blanket comfortably, only to get out of it after the knocks got louder. 

He looked at the clock.

'2 PM WHAT THE FUCK-" knock knock. "Ugh, who is it? So dang loud. Did Yukhei forget the keys again?" he said out aloud without even realising it.

He opened the door in a frustrating way. If Mark was a cartoon character, the animation would show his eyes fall off like pop sockets dramatically on the floor because the one who was standing was-

Donghyuck.

Mark slammed the door on his face.

'Shit! What is he doing here? What the actual fuck?? What-' Mark swore he almost bit off his nails. He heard the knocks again.

"Mark Lee, open the fuc- Good morning, Professor Byun. Um... I'm just visiting my friend... and he's not opening the door..." Mark heard Donghyuck say that to Professor Byun, their botany teacher. "He's sick... I'm worried now... why can't he open the door- what? You're going to call someone to break it? Oh my God... okay sure I'm really worried why Mark is-" 

And Mark opened the door again... just to see Donghyuck smiling evilly at him. There was absolutely no sign of their botany teacher in the hallway. Before Mark could slam the door again, Donghyuck pushed on Mark's chest, albeit a bit strongly. Thus, entering in the room successfully and locked the door.

"Damn... I'm such a fool... Why did I think a teacher would just walk in the students dorms..." Mark scratched his scalp making Donghyuck winced in disgust possibly thinking of the dandruffs there. "I don't have-"

"A fool?" Donghyuck said in a sing song voice, not letting Mark complete his previous sentence. "That, you absolutely are."

That's it. Yep, that's what Mark was horrified of. He may like Donghyuck but he agrees Donghyuck can be a devil sometime. He knows how Donghyuck still teases Renjun for that one voice crack during a musical which was approximately two years ago and it was just a rehearsal even. 

This one- he will make fun of Mark for lifetime, Mark knew it. 

"Are you here to make fun of me?" Mark mumbled, looking anywhere but the boy in front of him. A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Donghyuck leaned on the door and cleared his thoart. "I was kinda worried about you, Dejun said you're sick or something... you," he pointed at Mark's face, "look like an absolute mess by the way." 

That's when Mark realised hair was disheveled all over the place looking like a bird's nest. He was in his most damaged clothes, the one dark sweatshirt he bought off sale and Dejun accidentally burned off one sleeve that he had to cut it. A trace of drool was kinda visible and Mark's face darkened in red at that. 

Acting like Donghyuck didn't exist for a second, Mark grabbed the first thing he put his hand on from the wardrobe. And ran to the bathroom without even sparing a glance at the other boy in the room. 

Slamming the bathroom door, he just stood there. He stood stood still for a second. And then he gave out an embarrassing scream. "God, help me..." 

"Mark Lee, you're sure as hell taking your sweet time in there. It shouldn't take more than 5 minutes to freshen up! I have a class in a few minutes." Mark heard Donghyuck yell outside the door. 

'Perfect! I'll just stay here until he goes away-'

"And if you're thinking of staying in the bathroom until I go, then get out. Right now." Donghyuck voice seemed sharp. Mark knew doing that wouldn't be a good idea but he also couldn't just go out like that in front of his crush after all the things that happened the past 24 hours. 

"Mark please... I just wanna talk..." Donghyuck's voice sounded sad that Mark felt guilty for ignoring him. "Can we talk... like yesterday? Like we were having so much fun yesterday... Aaaah this is so awkward, please get the fuck out of there. It's like I'm talking to a door." Mark chuckled at the last sentence. He took a last look of himself in the mirror before quitely opening the door. He didn't want to but he had a feeling not doing so will not be pretty. His eyes unintentionally locked with Donghyuck's and then it looked like they had a unannounced staring contest.

Until Donghyuck looked away and cleared his thoart and Mark's face flushed because what the hell? He really acted like this in front of the boy he likes.

"So... um... about last night... did you really," Donghyuck shifted and didn't look at Mark and entirely moved his head in a different direction. Mark could only see his reddish ears with his whole body turned into the opposite direction. "ugh, did you mean what you said?" 

"Huh?" Mark purposely acted like he did not know anything what the younger boy meant. A flustered Donghyuck was extremely adorable. 

"D-don't act like you don't know what I mean!" Donghyuck stuttered. It's looked like he was yelling at the wall and Mark chuckled at that. "Excuse me, was that a joke?" 

"N-no." Mark almost shouted. That was in no way a joke, he was only laughing at Donghyuck's irresistible cuteness. "I was serious, okay??" 

And then, Mark didn't know where the sudden surge of courage came to him from but he firmly said, "Donghyuck, look at me." 

He didn't answer. 

"Please... it's a serious talk. I'd prefer if you face me." the younger boy slowly sat in Mark's direction but still his eyes were shuffling gazes in the whole room.

"I actually really like you..." and Mark himself couldn't believe he actually said that. HE SAID THAT. His friends wouldn't believe at all that he was capable of confessing at all. No, the confession from among us doesn't count. For Mark, this was astronomical.

Mark's inner celebration was interrupted when Donghyuck's shy voice rang in his ears, "Why...?" 

"Huh?" 

"Why do you like me? I'm-" Donghyuck looked more nervous than Mark has ever seen him, "did one little hang out just- wait, am I that amazing? It only took you one hangout to fall in love with me? Wow..." his eyes sparkled and Mark would be cooing over him if he his face wasn't burning then and there. 

"N-no!" 

The sparkly eyes vanished, "What do you mean no?" 

"I mean, it wasn't that hangout. I liked you way before." Mark really wanted to bury himself in the ground there.

Donghyuck sat frozen there and squinted his eyes. Before he could ask, Mark beat him to it. 

"Look, I'm not a creep or anything." Donghyuck sent him a look. "I know this is like our second time interacting in the whole 2.5 years but like, I'm-" Mark almost wanted to cry for some reason. "When you came to the basketball club to join, and then Jeno and Yangyang was there too. They said you had a ankle injury and like you know, it's dangerous. And they also said they told you not to join this club but you didn't listen at all. Since you didn't listen to them, I thought the only way to not make your ankle injury worse," Mark kept going on nonstop so he took a second to breathe, "was to not accept you into this club. I kinda felt guilty. But wait! Then you joined the choir club a month later and Jeno and Yangyang told me I don't have to like feel guilty anymore because you liked it there. So like, I went to see your practice and Jesus..." 

Mark cheeks were burning. He ran his finger through his head and just paused for a while. Donghyuck cooperated to keep it silent until Mark spoke again. He was just looking at the older boy with wide eyes. 

"So um, what I was saying... You... you are an angel..." Mark slapped his hand on his own mouth. "Wait, did I just say that??" 

"Yeah..." Donghyuck's cheeks got a pretty shade of pink that Mark wanted to smooch them right there but his embarrassment from before took over and he buried his face inside his blanket. 

Mark didn't come out of his blanket. Donghyuck didn't try to take him out of there either. 

All of a sudden Donghyuck abruptly stood up. "I-I have to go to class now." and like that he ran out of the door without saying or doing anything else. 

After a few seconds of him leaving, Mark stood up, only because he had to lock the door. But the clock caught his eyes and he realised that Donghyuck's class actually doesn't start for 20 more minutes.

"Shit," he clicked his tongue, "I ruined it..." 

~~~*~~~

"Look, there's Donghyuck. Go talk to him again." Yukhei almost pushed Mark to that direction.

"Stop pushing me, dude." now he pushed Yukhei back. "I told you, he hates my guts now." Donghyuck saw him from the corner of his eyes but pretended to not see him and went on his way. "See? He doesn't even want to look at me!" 

"You're overrating. He's probably just shy because you just confessed like that and called him an ~angel~." Dejun said in a sing song voice and the other two snickered and Mark's face started steaming. "Still can't believe you did that. You!" 

"It was an accident!" Mark wailed.

"Yeah yeah. Everything you do is an accident." 

Mark just puffed his cheek while they were still glowing red. 

He'd ask for Donghyuck's answer. But he didn't know when. Donghyuck just blatantly ignored him and he blamed himself for that. 

~~~*~~~

Yeah.

It took 3 days, whole 72 hours for Donghyuck to talk to Mark again. Mark gave him space, waited patiently, repenting for the all the things he has done, meaning; creating the awkwardness between them.

Mark had a tiny little bit of hope with Donghyuck when he asked him for a hangout. He thought, 'Donghyuck finally noticed me...' 

It's not like Donghyuck didn't before. He just was salty with Mark and Mark understood that. It's just Donghyuck, for the first time, noticed him for something good. Not giving him those glares everytime Mark was near his sight. 

They silently went up to the dorm roof in the breezy time of about 8 pm. Donghyuck was either calm or having an existential crisis, Mark couldn't determine.

"So, um, I kinda thought about it... and I think," Donghyuck started all of a sudden, almost giving Mark a heart attack because boy was nervous as hell. His heartbeat was so loud, Mark wondered if Donghyuck could hear it too. "you are a creep."

"What-" Mark could almost feel his heart shatter until Donghyuck started giggling.

"I'm joking. You looked like an ufo just landed in front of you and the alien wants to kidnap you." Donghyuck was still giggling and that sounded heavenly to Mark. 

"That's oddly... specific."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Donghyuck stopped giggling and smiled. 

'How can you be this radiant after glaring at me for the last few days...' 

"So, um... what I want to say is... are you really sure you like me?" Donghyuck asked, his cheeks pinkish, hair gently moving cause of the weak breeze. He looked fucking adorable.

"Yeah... yeah. It's been like two years... I don't think it's just a small crush or anything..." Mark stuttered. "I... I really like you."

Donghyuck nodded, "I thought about it... considering the fact that... I kinda thought of you as my nemesis all this time..." he noticed Mark's face falling. "Hey, hey, but now, I think you're amazing! You are totally not how I thought you would be-" 

"What did you think I'd be like?" 

"I don't know! I just-" Donghyuck inhaled sharply and then exhaled. "I want to try it." 

"Huh," Mark asked absentmindedly. "Try what?"

"A relationship! Our relationship!" 

Mark made a 'o' shaped mouth and then realisation hit him. "WAIT WHAT??" 

"I am not sure about my feelings for you. But! I really like you! I just figured I should spend more time with you and yeah..." Donghyuck's face was uncharacteristically red. 

"Oh my God, are you serious? Damn, oh gosh..." Mark whispered he just turned away and tears almost formed at the corners of his eyes. He really fully prepared himself for rejection convincing himself that will be the boy's answer.

"M-mark. Are you crying...?" Mark aggressively shakes his head. "No!" 

"Hey," Donghyuck voice was so soft it almost made Mark year up again, "look at me..." he gently cupped Mark face between his warm soft palms and just smiled. "Don't cry, wasn't me saying this supposed to make you happy?" 

"I'm happy!" Mark said breathing in his snot. 

"Disgusting." Donghyuck took out a took out a tissue from his hoodie pocket. "Use this." 

Mark still couldn't believe all those was happening. Wiping his nose and thinking its a dream or something far from reality, he bravely asked, "Can I kiss you?" 

Donghyuck's face started steaming like a dumpling. "H-huh?" and then he puckered his lips and Mark just wanted to cry... what's with all the urges to cry? 

The younger boy was standing like a statue, his lips puckered, but not moving at all. He just stood there. Although he flinched a little bit when Mark touched his arm and started to lean in.

They were almost five centimeters away, Mark was about to finally kiss Donghyuck after he dreamt about it for so long and then-

He felt a hand on his lips. 

"Uh... it's my first kiss... I don't think I'm ready. I mean it's not like I don't want to, I just think I'll suck at it... I need to read some 'how to kiss' articles first." Donghyuck said in a really small voice. 

Mark chuckled, 'He's too adorable...' "It's fine, whatever you're comfortable with." and then he pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, the hair kinda blocking it for a clear access. No matter how much he wanted to kiss him, Donghyuck's wishes meant more. 

Donghyuck's face burned. He looked like an absolute tomato.

"Cute." 

"Wow, you got bold, mOrkly." Donghyuck frowned.

"Hey!" Mark pouted. "Speaking of that, why did you suddenly talk to me... I'm telling this has been bugging me for a while." 

"I... I don't know if I should tell you." 

"Why?" 

"You'll be angry at me. And probably hate me too." Donghyuck looked away. 

"No! I wouldn't-" Mark just took his hands and squished them. "C'mon..."

"It's just I kinda wanted to take revenge on you... because you clowned me in among us. And so... I made a plan... like take you on a date and make you do the things you hate. So you get traumatized and never go on a date again... and not gonna lie I felt bad and-" Donghyuck finally looked at Mark's black reaction. "You're mad at me, right? You hate-" 

"I'm so glad you did that!" Mark squeezed his hands even more now. "I'd have never had the courage to ever confess to you... I'm so glad you approached me first, whatever the reason is," he booped his nose. "You're so precious..." 

Donghyuck just huffed with his red as heck cheeks but then a second later he wrapped Mark into a very warm hug, snuggling on his chest.

It's safe to say Mark's heartbeat increased by a million times. "Wow, look at the way your heart is being jumpy." Donghyuck chuckled but Mark could feel the younger's rapid heartbeat too. He just awkwardly caressed his back.

Being in each other's embrace for a few more minutes they went to Mark's room and settled to play among us for a while, after all, that's what bought them together. 

Mark and Donghyuck sat the other ends of the bed as they were playing. They where on the 3rd game when Mark's mind flooded. 

'This is real, huh... Donghyuck is trying to be my boyfriend... It feels so unreal-' 

And that's when he gets killed in navigation in among us. His body gets reported immediately.

Haechan: OMG MARK!!  
Haechan: MORKLY NOOOO WAY  
Haechan: who killed Mark?? >:(  
Haechan: I'll avenge you! 

Mark gave him a look. 

Donghyuck chuckled.

"You are the one who killed me, dude..." Mark pouted. Donghyuck came closer to Mark and pinched his cheek, rather strongly, muttering a 'sorry'. Mark was about to protest but then he was met with a soft kiss on his cheek. 

Donghyuck immediately turned around back to playing the game, his ears red. Mark was extremely close to combusting right then and there. He internally screamed until he heard the boy in front of him mutter. 

"And don't call me dude!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end shjsjsjdj I hope you liked it maybe? This chapter is really soft it even was making me giddy while I was writing it lmaoo. 
> 
> Anyways stay safe y'all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone stay safe, healthy and positive <33


End file.
